Ghost Hunt Case File
by Barajou29
Summary: Naru and Lin finally return to Japan from England, everything had went back to normal but something might had change. Mai had been dreaming about something she don't wish for and being the target by many more ghost, will she survive those cases with the SPR member and their new friends? Many secrets and event will be reveal as they continue hunting ghost.
1. File 1: Slaughter Mansion Prologue

**This is the edited version, the most notable change will be the case title but the plot about the mansion and mask man is still the same. Other then that, the change will be Mai dream location (because the old one location not so good), my own character name (the old name not good and it was an important character so her name must be good) and some other description, hope you all don't mind and enjoyed this more. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt. **

* * *

**File 1: Slaughter Mansion**

_Dripping sound can be heard in the surrounding, is it water?_

_As to answer my thought, the surrounding started to brighten up and I was found standing on the side of the dining hall with blood everywhere, I immediately let out a grasped of horror._

_This is horrible…_

_In the middle was a long dining table for about 10 people to eat their food together but now that was all stained by blood, even the food on the table. At the end of the table sat 2 bloody corpse on each side facing each other and on the table in the middle of them place a half smashed young girl head, those dripping sound was the blood dripping out from those corpse._

_A chilled crawl down my spine as footstep echoes around the silent place, it was coming closer and closer from the left side which could only be the kitchen before a masked man appeared out of the hallway._

"_You'll be having the same fate as them…." An eerie voice came right behind that masked, the masked man walked closer toward me._

_I back away from the mask man until I felt myself bumping onto something cold, my hand at that second felt a cold touch grabbing onto it before I turned around to meet with an eyeless face dripping with blood._

_Shivering in fear, I let out an ear piercing scream._

_No!_

* * *

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I heard someone shouting before I felt a pain on my face, I was being slapped.

Sitting up in an instant, I hold onto my chest to felt my heart pounding fast and I was shivering with sweat rolling down my forehead.

"Snap out of it?" A mature girl with dark-blue straight long hair asked from beside, she was the girl who had shouted and slapped me awoken.

As I turned to answer with a nodded, she stared at me for a few second before stepping aside to let Michiru and Keiko forward.

"Mai, you really scared us when you suddenly faint during class!" Keiko was the first one to spoke.

How are you feeling now?" Keiko asked in concern next.

"I'm fine." Not fully calm down, I answered with a force smile.

"That's good." Michiru sighed in relieved along with Keiko before asking, "Mai, why did you suddenly faint?"

"Dreaming…" I just simply answered since I didn't really want to go into detail, it'll made us all felt sick for sure.

"Those kind of dream?" Keiko asked next.

"Probably…..." I answered with uncertain since I never had those dream outside of work before.

Michiru and Keiko both seem curious about my dream but they didn't asked any farther while Mitsuki just standing aside lying against the wall quietly listening to us, she didn't seem curious about it at all which was kind of strange in my view.

"So, how long have I been unconscious?" I turn the subject back as I look around to find anything which could show time.

"About 3 hours, the class for today had already ended long ago." Michiru was the one to answer.

"Eh!?" Immediately jump out of the bed as I finally saw the time on the wall-clock; it was already passed 2 o'clock.

My name is Taniyama Mai, an eighteen years old high school student and also an investigator of SPR. The other girls beside me were my friends Michiru, Keiko and lastly Fujiwara Mitsuki who had just transferred here a few weeks ago.

Rushing out of the school and took the train, I reached the office in about 30 minutes.

"Good afternoon…" I blasted open the door and greet with panted.

"Mai, you're late for an hour!" Yasuhara came to the entranced to greet me smile as he tried to spoke in the same tone as Naru.

He's Yasuhara Osamu, twenty years old second year law major college students of Todai, he had officially worked in SPR office as a researcher after our last case together with everyone of the team.

"Naru won't smile." After normalised my breath, I spoke up before laughing at imagining Naru spoken in a cold voice but smiling friendly, it just felt not right and I bet Yasuhara was feeling the same thing too because he was laughing too.

"If the boss is here, we will be scold for sure." Yasuhara stop laughing first.

"Yeah but aren't they supposed to be here a while ago?" Stop laughing, I went to put up my coat as I asked.

"Madoka had call, the plane seems to have delayed so you will lucky or else today you may be making tea to no end." Yasuhara went back to his desk.

"I don't really like that." I sweated drop at thinking about it, "Talking about tea, I'm thirsty, you wanted some too?" shaking my head at those nightmare, I asked Yasuhara as I felt my throat a bit dry, just now I had shouted but didn't drink any water at all so no wondered.

"Alright, your tea is better than mine."

Going into the kitchenette to do the already used to it routine of making tea, I was halfway pouring the tea after the water had boiled, I putted down the kettle to look outside.

"Welcome, are you here for a consultation?" Yasuhara walked toward the entrance and asked politely.

"Ehm, Yes…" Standing in front of Yasuhara was a dark-blue haired boy around my age, he seem to be nervous.

"Our boss is not here for the time being but he should be back soon. You can tell our investigator first, we will call you back after consulting with our boss."

The boy just nodded before Yasuhara leading him in as I went back to the kitchenette to continue pouring the tea and one more.

"Mai…" Yasuhara came to tell me as I finished pouring the tea.

"Leave it to you then." Stopping Yasuhara upcoming words, I nodded before going out of the kitchenette to my desk to take the black file for recording client cases.

"Here." Yasuhara place a cup of tea in front of boy.

"Thanks." The boy nodded.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, an investigator. I'll be listening to your case." Sitting down on the sofa opposite of the boy, I introduced myself with a smile as Yasuhara place the tea in front of me before going back to his desk near the entrance.

"You are?" The boy widen his eyes in shocked.

"Well, I also won't believe it myself but I'm really am."

"Oh…I'm Akatsuki Hiroto." The boy, Akatsuki rubbed the back of his head and started shyly.

"Sorry, can you tell me your age and occupation too?" Don't really get the guy action but I still continued on asking the things needed to be filled in.

"19 years old, college student."

Mitsuki look more like a college student then him but thinking about it, they felt kind of alike?

"Is something wrong, Taniyama-san?" Akatsuki stared at me in confused.

"Oh sorry, I suddenly remembered something and you can just call me Mai." I let out an embarrassing smile before continuing, "So Akatsuki-san, can you please tell me your case?" indicated him to start his story.

"About a months ago…ehm, my relative bought the mansion located on the outskirt of Tokyo with the intention to make it into some tourist spot. The work went smoothly until 2 weeks later where strange things began to happen. A few workers had get into different accident, some of them even disappeared without a trace and later found dead in…a certain condition."

"What do you mean with a certain condition?"

"The bodies were found… mutilated…" Akatsuki face had gone pale.

I froze as it made me remembered my dream earlier, I felt like vomiting so I quickly put the things that were almost fall off my hand on the table before taking a few breath to calm myself down.

"Mai, Akatsuki-san, are you both alright?" Yasuhara came asking in worried.

"I'm fine…" I look up to Yasuhara to answered and then took a sip of tea, it fragrance made me felt much calmer, "Sorry about that, so anything happened next?" before looking back to Akatsuki to continued our previous topic.

"Well…" Akatsuki snapped out of his curious stared on me as he continued, "They had went to check on the place a week ago and end up going missing. Their child…Uh, also my cousin, Mio had went to make a report in the police station on the second day but until now they were still not found, even the police who went there had also gone missing. Aside for that, Mio had been hearing strange voice and sometime waking up with injuries around since her parents went missing."

"What had she heard?"

"Something like 'you'll be having the same fate as them' or 'you won't escape'." Akatsuki frowned a little in thought before answering.

Those words were from my dream earlier…

"Is that all?"

"So, will your boss accept the case?" Akatsuki nodded before asking in worried.

"About that…" I turned my glanced away a little before continuing, "Our boss doesn't like it when we make promised and he usually won't accept cases involving with the police…"

"About that, my sis…family knew some people from the police and the media so they might be able to do something about it."

"Alright, I'll try my best to persuade my boss." I gave Akatsuki a nodded after a while of thinking, "Can you leave behind your contact number? We'll contact you when our boss has makes his decision."

Akatsuki sighed in relieved before telling me the contact number as I wrote down, the doorbell rang right at the same time.

"Welcome back, we've a client, boss." Yasuhara got up from his chair to greet the person getting in.

I got up from the couch to see 2 men walking toward the lounge, it was Naru and Lin but Madoka who supposed to bring them back, was nowhere to be found.

"The written request…" Naru turned to me to say while taking off his coat.

He's Shibuya Kazuya aka Naru, a nineteen years old narcissistic boss of SPR, he's actually the framed researcher and psychic Oliver Davis.

"Has been taken." I replied before Naru could finish.

"Put it in the line, I'll contact them at a later date." Naru just told me before turning to his office.

"But, the person himself is here so…"

"I'm tired." Naru answered me with a fed-up tone.

I twitched my eyebrow into a frowned and then turned back to Akatsuki with a smile, "Excuse me for a moment." I hold onto the file and briskly walked toward Naru.

"Boss, I think I heard a snap sound." Yasuhara smiling brightly, earning himself a glared from Naru.

"Excuse me for asking but how many hours was the flight? 24 hours? 48 hours? Well of course you are tired from that long trip!" I started to scold, without caring Akatsuki completely shocked look, "But as you are resting, someone might have already died! At least read the request here, boss!" I pushed the file to Naru.

"…" Naru didn't reply or do anything except staring at the file.

"Or are you so tired that I need to read it to you? If so I can read it to you while you rest." I said while smiling sweetly, "How about getting Yasuhara to read it and I'll give you a nice shoulder massage?"

"I'd be happy too." Yasuhara joined in with a smile too.

Naru just stared at me for a second before snatching the file away from me and go toward the couch while Lin just stood beside him, "Sorry for the wait, I'm the owner of SPR, Shibuya Kazuya." He sat down on the seat I was sitting before and opened the file.

"You're the owner?" Akatsuki widen his eyes more and asked bluntly.

"Yes." Naru just simply replied without looking up from the file.

"…Ehm, will you accept it?" Akatsuki spoke carefully, he seem uncomfortable.

"The police and media, they'll deal with it." I added while almost pleadingly stared at him.

"Leave the address to my assistant, we'll be there in 2 days around noon. Please prepare us a room for our equipment and 3 bedrooms for us to sleep in." A few second after staring at me then to thinking, Naru nodded and hand the black file.

"Thanks! I'll tell them about it right away!" Akatsuki change his expression from completely worried to completely relieved, he went to give the address to Yasuhara before walking out of theoffice.

"Mai, call the others. Yasuhara, do some research on the Akatsuki family and the mansion." Naru ordered us as he got up from the couch to his office.

Both Yasuhara and I nodded before we went to do our separate thing; Yasuhara went back to his desk to find the related information in the computer while I went to clean up the cup first.

"Mai, tea!" Naru called out from his office for tea like always, he never changed.

Just as I was going to made tea, Lin came out from his office, "Lin-san, want some tea?" so I turned to asked him with a smile.

"No thanks, Taniyama-san." Lin just gave me this answer before walking out of the office.

He's Lin Koujo, a twenty-nine years old assistant of Naru and an onmyoji who seemed to hate me at first but after I said the same things as Gene, he started to warm up to me but was still a silent as ever.

"Where's he going?" I stared at the door where Lin had left and asked my thought out loud.

"Only boss and Madoka can call Lin-san out, it's not boss for sure so it must be Madoka." Yasuhara stopped typing to turn to me.

"That's right, even Naru will listen to Madoka obediently." I smile as I remembered those things Madoka had told me about the time when they along Gene had been in England, Madoka is like a big, big boss to them in her story, "Yasuhara, want another cup of tea?"

"Well, I'm not really a tea-addicted but I don't mind another cup of tea." Yasuhara replied me with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not a tea-addicted like someone else." I chuckled before going to the kitchenette to made tea for Naru like I used to do, everything finally returned to normal.


	2. File 1: Slaughter Mansion part 1

**The mostly change part in this chapter will be the description, hope you all like this better. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Slaughter Mansion**

Two days later we travel to the mansion in van and Bou-san's car, it was not a long trip and aside for the two silent guys on the front seat, both Yasuhara and Madoka were with me at the back seat so I was not bored at all.

"Who was that?" Stepping out of the van, I stared at the back of the car in wondered as I seem to had saw a familiar figured when that car passed by the van.

"What's wrong, Jou-chan?" Bou-san voice from beside snapped me out of my thought, he was walking toward me from his car.

He's Takigawa Houshou aka Bou-san, a twenty-seven years old powerful Buddhist exorcist, his parent own a temple but instead of being a monk, his real job was being the bassist of a band.

"No, nothing…" Taking my glanced away from the already lost of sight car, I turned to Bou-san with a shake of head.

"You don't seem like it…" Bou-san suspiciously stared at me for a moment before hugging me suddenly, "Don't tell me you saw someone you are in love with, I'll not allow my little Jou-chan to left me so early."

"That's not it…let go of me, Bou-san!" I felt kind of out of breath as I struggled to break free of Bou-san death hug.

"Mai can't breathe, pervert monk!" With a whack sound, Ayako hit Bou-san head using her bag.

She's Matsuzaki Ayako, a twenty-five years old self-style priestess, she's actually a doctor of a general hospital own by her parents.

"Ouch!" Bou-san let go of me to hold onto his painful head before turning to Ayako, "Stop using that to hit me, you old hag!"

"Who are you calling an old hag!" Ayako angrily hissed back at Bou-san.

"I call it, you must be too old until you ears have gone deaf?"

"Why you…!"

I sighed at seeing Bou-san and Ayako arguing again, they never changed at all.

"You both should not fight…" John went to stop them from beside.

He's John Brown, a twenty-two Caucasian catholic priest from Australia, he's usually the one to drive spirits out of those who get possessed because he won't hurt the person.

"It's none of your business!" Bou-san and Ayako both shouted at John at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Stop copying me!"

"You'll the one copying me, old hag!"

"You both really like a child." Masako said softly more like murmuring from beside me but the two being said seem to be able to heard it as they turned to glared at her.

She's Hara Masako, an eighteen years old TV medium with a gift for seeing and channelling spirits, she and I both had feeling for Naru and so we were both rivals and friends.

"We're here for a case, if you want to argue, go somewhere else." Naru glared at the two as he warned coldly, causing them to went silent right away.

I turned my glanced away to saw Lin had already unloading the equipment in the van, if Madoka didn't had some business to attended to today, all of the SPR members were be investigating this case together.

"Are you from SPR?"

A girl voice came from behind us, we turned around to saw a girl around my age with her red hair tied in ponytail on the right side and her beautiful green eyes kind of look like an emerald, beside her was our client, Akatsuki Hiroto.

"I'm the boss of SPR, Shibuya Kazuya, the others are my employees and Psychic working with us." Naru got a step in front of us to simply introduce us.

"I'm Akatsuki Mio, you can just call me Mio. Thanks for coming here to help us." The girl, Mio bow to politely greeted us.

"Aren't you the one being target?" I asked my thought out loud before letting out an apologetic smile, "Ehm, sorry…"

"It's alright, I was here to find my parents and to make sure what's going on around." Didn't mind my question, Mio answered with a smile.

"Girl, if you are the target, you better stay away from here." Bou-san spoke up.

"I can't…" Mio answered sadly before continuing, "I had tried to leave but I ended up coming right back here if not for…"

"Mio, I think we better let them in!" Akatsuki suddenly cut in.

"You're right." Mio turned to Akatsuki for a second and nodded, "I'll take you all to the room." before walking toward the mansion with Akatsuki without caring of out question look.

"What was she going to said?" I stared at Mio's leaving figured for a while before turning to Bou-san.

"Who knows but how can she still act like nothing happen when she was being trap here, much worst being the target ?" Bou-san just shrugged.

"The most important question should be why she was still fine." Yasuhara spoke up from behind.

"What do you mean by that, shounen?" Bou-san turned to Yasuhara at the same time as me.

"Mai, stop wasting time, go unload the equipment!" Naru ordered in anoyyed before turning around to walk to the mansion.

"I think we should talk later or else Naru might snap at us again."

Both Bou-san and Yasuhara nodded before we went to the back of the van to take out the equipment.

"_Leave this place before…" _A female voice suddenly rang in my ears.

I stop my movement for a second before looking around to only end up catching the sight of bloody corpses right in the entrance of the western-style mansion, the size of the mansion only half the size of the mansion during the Urado case but it somehow remind me of that horrible case.

"This smell…" I bought one hand over my mouth as my other hand hold onto the side of the van, I felt really sick.

"Jou-chan! Are you alright?" Bou-san called out to me in worried.

"Mai, you look pale!" Ayako came to me, helping me seat down on the side of the van.

"What's wrong?" Naru voice came from the side.

"Jou-chan suddenly became like this, we also don't know what happen." Bou-san was the one answering Naru.

"Blood…corpse inside…" I look up to them and open my mouth to speak with a weak smell, causing the nausea feeling increased.

Everyone turn their glanced to the mansion before turning back to me with a confused face.

"Jou-chan, there's nothing like that inside."

Hearing Bou-san words, I turned around to saw there were no corpses or blood inside at all, like just now was an imagination but the smell of blood was still around, it made me all confused up.

"Nothing…? But the smell is still there…"

"Hara-san, did you sense anything just now?" Naru slightly frowned before turned back to asked.

"No." Masako shook her head.

"Is she alright?" Akatsuki walked toward us to ask in worried.

"Should be." Naru simply answered Akatsuki before turning back to us, "Matsuzaki-san, bring Mai inside to rest, the others continue to take the equipment in."

"I'll help out too." Akatsuki got a nodded from Naru before helping out as well.

While the others unloading the equipment, Naru along with me and Ayako was lead into the mansion by Mio and not long we were bought to a big room chosen to be our base. There were a lounge in the middle, right beside the entrance was a kitchenette and on three of the sides were bedrooms with and each bedroom had a toilet connected to it and two super single size bed, it was just right for us to stayed in during our investigation.

With two extra hands with us, we finished setting up the base faster than before and now the other were sitting on the sofa waiting for me to made them their tea using the before we started interviewing Akatsuki Mio.

"Akatsuki-san, can you tell me the things which had happen to you so far?" Sitting on the middle couch, Naru took a sip of his tea before turning to Mio.

"Since my parents went missing a week ago, I had been hearing a male voice calling out to me both in dream and reality but dream was much scarier as I was being chase by a masked man holding onto a bloody knife and sometime got hurt by a white light."

"White light?" The first thing coming into my mind were those white light floating around when I was in astral plane, if I'm not wrong those were spirits.

"Yes, only white light but I could felt sharp claw like things cut my skin." Mio turn to me to answer me as she shivered a little before rolling up her long sleeve to let us see her injuries.

"That's horrible." I grasped along with the others (Naru and Lin only slight raised an eyebrow), covering my mouth with a hand again.

On Mio arm was a rather big claw mark, it's was about the size of a tiger claw but only got three claws so that white light couldn't be spirits or rather it might be something inhuman.

"That's look like monster claw." Bou-san was the one to calm down first and told us what he thought.

"But how could you survive those dreams in more than a week…?" My question made everyone snapped out of it to turn our attention back at Mio.

"I only had those dream in the first 3 days before it completely stop right after I got a charm from someone."

"Can you let me see that charm?"

"Yes." Mio nodded before took out a small fragrance bag tied with a red string from under her shirt to give it to Naru.

"Lin." Naru just took a look before handing it to Lin.

"This was just a normal fragrance bag but scents did have the power to repel evil." Lin carefully looked at the fragrance bag before giving right back at Naru.

"But that should not be strong enough to repel evil spirit who was strong enough to attack in dream..." Bou-san spoke out his thought.

"Where did you get this from?" Naru hand the fragrance bag back to Mio and asked.

"Well, I got it from…" Mio seem a bit troubled by the question, she took a glanced to Akatsuki before continuing, "A friend of mine who knows a lot of these thing."

"I'll like to meet that person." Bou-san seems interested about that person.

"Mio, aren't you still hearing that ghost voice that's why you came here?" Akatsuki look nervous for some reason as he changed back the subject.

"Well, that's right but not just that, I felt like I should come here to make sure of everything and to find my parents even if it's a…corpse." Mio face went down, she look sad and seem to had prepared for the worse.

"Ehm, how long have you been trap here?" Silent for a second with the others, I remember something we had talked about outside the mansion and asked it out.

"3 days." Mio turn to me to answer.

"3 days? But you look fine!" Ayako was clearly shocked about it, even us too since normal people should not be able to stay alive for so long when they were being target.

"Actually I'm not really fine. I got attack by the mask man right when I arrived here but…kind of managed to escape and end up sleeping in the car for 3 days." Mio shook her head, disapproved of Ayako words.

"That's must be hard for you…" I really felt sorry for the girl,

"Hara-san, have you sense anything?" Naru turned to Masako.

"There are many spirits around but I can't identify them…their intention was unknown." Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she answered.

"Look like you're no use this time again, I wonder if your power is becoming weaker as you grow." Ayako sneered at Masako.

"At least my AGE doesn't affect my powers like someone else." Masako just gracefully cover her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she counter-back Ayako.

"What did you say…?" Ayako snapped angrily.

"Woman is really scary sometime." Bou-san shook his head before turning to Naru, "So Naru-bou, what should we do now?"

"We'll set up the camera." Naru answered Bou-san before turning to Mio, "Akatsuki-san, do you have the blueprint of the mansion?"

"Yes, I've it with me." Mio nodded before getting up from the sofa to get to a corner where a bag was place on the floor, searching it for a while before handing it to Naru, "Here."

"We'll start work now." Naru took a look at the blueprint before saying.

"Ehm, I'll be staying here to help out too if you don't mind." Akatsuki said before Naru could gave out order.

"Akatsuki-san, I appreciate your offer but it's very dangerous staying behind, it's better if you didn't." Naru turned to Akatsuki, speaking in a severe tone.

"If I'll be getting in the way of the investigation, I'll left right away but I'm already used to dangerous situation and I can take you to those spot where those worker was found dead and the hospital they were staying if you want." Akatsuki tried his best to persuade Naru.

"How you know where?" I asked puzzled.

"Ehm, my family got their way." Akatsuki turned to answered me before turning back to Naru.

"If you said so then please took me to those spots." Naru stared at Akatsuki for a few second before agreeing and then turned to me, "Mai, you will come along."

"Yes!" Both Akatsuki and I answered with enthusiasm but Masako was certainly not happy about it as she send me a glared which I had ignored.

"Hara-san, I want you to walk around to see if you can sense anything. Matsuzaki-san, will accompany her."

"Ok." Ayako answered and rose from her seat with Masako.

"Yasuhara , Takigawa-san and John will take the temperature and put the camera around." Naru turned to the 3 guy sitting together on the left couch, "There weren't enough cameras for every spot but at least must covered the blind spot in the hallway."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yes, Shibuya-san."

The three replied and rose from their seat.

"Make sure everyone had someone with you at all times." Naru those words seem to be telling me as he had took a glanced on me.

Everyone nodded and then started their respective work, I left the base with Naru and Akatsuki but just by stepping in the dim hallway, I could felt uneasiness and there seem to be gazes watching our every move.

"_We'll meet again soon…"_

Hearing that familiar male voice, I immediately stop my step to turn around, at that brief moment I caught a sight of the mask man at the end of the dim hallway for a second.

"He had found us…" Murmuring my thought out, I had a feeling of uneasiness and that this case won't be easy.

"Mai, if you keep on spacing off, I'm going to deduct your pay equal to the time you had waste!" Naru voice came from the other side of the hallway, his voice seem rather annoyed.

"Coming!" Shaking my head to snapped out of those feeling, I immediately ran down the hallway to caught up to them so I won't be staying in this creepy place alone.


	3. File 1: Slaughter Mansion part 2

**The change part will be Mai dream location (because the new one will be more suit for my upcoming chapter story, you will know what I mean when the time come) and some description, hope you all like this better. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Slaughter Mansion**

With the lead of Akatsuki, the three of them reached their destination in no time; they were now in the middle of the forest and in front of them was one of the many a tree in the forest but there were already dry bloodstain on the ground in front of it.

"This was where the first victim was found…." Akatsuki searched through the bag he had bought as he told us, "Here, those people information." before taking out some paper and hand it to Naru.

His parents were really something…they even able to get those photos which took by the police!

"_Please stop…"_

The female voice from before rung in the surrounding, I turned to look around but just as I turn around the sky and the surrounding had went dark, there were an eerie silent like I was the only one around.

"What happen…?" I turned back to the others but they were nowhere to be found, "Eh? Where are they?" I searched around for them until I caught a sight of a figured walking toward me and grasped in horror as I stepped backward.

In the darkness, the mask man I had dream before walking closer and closer with one of his hand holding a bloody knife and his other hand dragging a bloody body of a man around his 30's, he stopped right in front of where I used to stand and dropped the corpse.

"Stop…." That female voice from before suddenly came from behind, it was much clearer then before.

I Immediately jumped to a side before turning around to saw a young woman around her 20's was standing behind where I stood just now, she had a long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes but there were tears dripping down her eyes as she stared at the mask man.

"6 more…."

Although scared, I turned back my glanced to the mask man in confused, what he means by that?

"I'll be able to see you soon, Ruka." Like unable to see me and the young woman, the mask man just turned around to left as he murmured under his breath.

Ruka? Who's he referring to?

"I don't wish for that…" The young woman said sadly right as I was wondering who the man was talking about before disappeared into thin air, leaving the place back into an eerie silent.

"Mai…."

Just as I was going to look around for the others, a faint voice could be heard in the surrounding.

"Naru?" I turned to look around but still no sight of Naru or Akatsuki, "Where are you?" I started panicking as I was unable to find anyone, I really didn't like the silent.

"It'll be alright…" Another gentle female voice could be heard and it sound rather familiar.

At that second, I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier…

"Mai!"

The next second, Naru handsome face was suddenly appeared in front of my sight and I caught a grasped of concerned in his eyes for a second but I didn't had the time to conform it.

"Naru!?" I immediately jump away before confusedly looking around, "I was….back?" the surrounding was bright like the time we step into the forest but didn't knew went the darkness of the night and the eerie silent had disappeared.

"It seems that you had become more of an idiot during the time I was not around."

"I'm not an idiot!" I rose at eyebrow; Naru was really a jerk no matter how long he was gone or where he was!

"Mai, are you feeling alright?" Akatsuki stop our upcoming argument by asking in concern and he was staring strangely at me.

"I'm fine, why you ask?" I turned to answered with a smile before asking.

"You're standing there...ehm, in trance for a few minutes…" Akatsuki had a curious looked on his face, he seem to want to know the reason why I was dazing off but he didn't asked it out.

"Trance?" So, the thing I saw was not my imagination but might be the past happening around here? But until now, I can't saw those images unless I was sleeping!

"Mai, did you see something?" Naru asked coldly, he was not in a good mood for sure.

"Just now…" I started telling Naru about the thing I had saw when I was in trance.

"Was it this man you saw?" Akatsuki stop me halfway through my 'story telling', he hand me the paper on his hand.

Taking the paper from Akatsuki, I saw the photo clipping on top of the paper; it was a picture of the man I saw in blood and was dragging around by the mask man.

"Yes, that was him." I answered Akatsuki with a nodded before turning back to Naru to continue with the 'story telling', leaving out the last part where the familiar female voice was heard as I finished since I felt that it had nothing to do with the case.

"We'll continue on to the other location. Mai, tell me right away when you see anything again." Thinking for a few second, Naru finally spoke up.

I just answered with a nodded before the three of us continued on to the rest of the location around the forest surrounding the mansion. This time, I didn't see or heard anything and so we safely went back to the base without getting more information.

"Hara-san, did you sense anything?" Naru immediately asked after he saw Masako and Ayako were already in base.

"I can't sense their intention like I said before but they seem to be sad for some reason." Masako answered with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth like always.

Masako words made me remembered that young woman sad face, I really don't want to see any ghost around having that kind of face for some reason.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Ayako asked in concerned.

"Nothing." I just shook my head to answer.

In about an hour, Bou-san and the others had finished putting up the camera and returned to the base.

"Here, boss." Yasuhara hand the temperature list to Naru.

"Yasuhara, the information you had gathered." Naru just took the list and put it aside on the tea-table.

"Yes." Yasuhara went to take the paper out from his bag.

It should be a good time to make some tea so I went to made it, the other waited for me before not long we all sat on the couch with tea on hand, waiting for Yasuhara to told us the things he had gathered.

"This mansion had been owned by the main family of Ushiromiya family since 1986. About 14 years ago during their annual family meeting here, a bizarre murdered happen and a total of 17 people were found dead in a rather…cruel way, only the youngest of the Ushiromiya family, Ushiromiya Ange was yet to be found even until now."

"What do you mean by cruel way?" Naru asked out something we were curious about and yet didn't want to know it.

"Their bodies were all found mutilated."

Yasuhara answered made almost everyone grasped in horror, Naru and Lin just slightly raised an eyebrow for a second while I remembered the dream I saw the other day and the illusion in the mansion today.

"Anyway…" Yasuhara cough a little before continuing, "The police who had come to search for the young girl had been injured with claw mark around their body or went missing and then being found dead a few days later. A few days after the search, the police decided to ended the search and this place was left abandoned until recently bought by Akatsuki family. "

"Just like Mio injuries…" I murmured under my breath as I turned to Mio to saw her holding onto her injured arm in thought.

"What about the Akatsuki family?"

"Nothing strange had happened to them before that but Akatsuki Mio was found around this area a few weeks later after the bizarre murdered happened here and was adopted by the family after that." Right after Yasuhara finished, everyone had their glanced on Akane.

"I know I was adopted by father but I was found around here…?" Mio widen her eyes in shocked.

"You don't know you were found here?" I caught something strange from Mio words, even if you don't remembered something as you grow, someone should had told you before but why aren't Mio was told about it by her adopted parents?

"I don't have any memories before I was 4 years old." Mio turned to me to answer.

"Yasuhara, do you have a picture of the Ushiromiya family?" Naru turned back to Yasuhara to ask.

"Yes, there was a picture of the family meeting a year before." Yasuhara search through the papers and hand one of the papers to Naru.

"Mai, was one of them the ghost you saw?" Naru looked at the picture for a while before handing it to me.

"Jou-chan, you already caught the interest of a ghost? Did he do something to you?" Hearing that, Bou-san immediately asked in an exaggerate way.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes at Bou-san over-reaction before taking the paper from Naru.

On the paper was note and a picture of a family photo of 13 people, some of them look kind of familiar but I'm sure none of them was the female ghost I saw.

"No." I shake my head and gave the paper back to Yasuhara instead of Naru.

"Yasuhara, I want you to do some research on a girl name Ruka who was dead around the age of 20. John goes with him in case something happen." Naru just gave me a nodded before turning to Yasuhara.

"Yes, boss." Yasuhara answered while John just nodded before they both got up and left.

_Opening my eyes, I saw a familiar dark place with different color light ball floating around me—the astral plane, I had not came here since Gene moved on but why was I here now?_

"_Mai." A familiar voice called me out from behind._

_I turned around to saw a familiar figure walking toward me, _"_Gene?" I asked with wide eyes, why is he here?_

"_Yes, it's me. It seems that I still can't leave my troublesome younger brother and the trouble magnet behind." Gene answered with a playful smile._

"_So, this is the real you…"__ I was going to cried out but after hearing that made me raised an eyebrow in annoyed instead._

_"Well, half yes half no." Gene continued to smile._

_"You and Yasuhara will be good friend." I rolled my eyes before continuing, "Anyway, I'm sorry for…"_

_"You don't need to since I was the one who don't tell you since the start." Gene cut my words off as he shook his head._

_"But why don't you tell me, we might be able to find your body sooner if you did…"And I would be able to different shape them sooner, even Naru won't use that kind of excused to rejected me. _

_"Even I myself don't know the exacted location and it was kind fun to see you two…" Gene murmured the rest under his breathe, it was so soft that I could not heard it. _

_"What?" I glared._

_"Nothing…" Gene immediately gave me a shook of head before continuing, "Anyway, I had something to show you."_

_"Guess so…" I sighed and nodded at the same time before asking, "What you going to show me today?"_

_"You'll know soon but you've to be quiet." Gene answered with a smile as he raised one hand toward me, inviting me to hold it._

_"I can walk on my own." I raised my eyebrow again._

"_It better if you hold onto me, I don't want you running off and got hurt, Noll will be getting a piece of my mind if he knew it."_

"_As if he will…..." Even though I said so, I still reached out my hand to hold onto Gene hand, this time I won't be blushing anymore._

_Gene just gave me a last smile before he lead me forward, the whole place started to brighten up and not long we were standing in the middle of a big empty space covered by blood stain, I cover my mouth in horror as I saw right in front of the cleanest part which was the small shrine was a familiar figured and a woman lying on the ground with some kind of weird magic circle right between them._

"_2 more…" The man raised his knife high up and hardly stabbed down onto the woman, blood immediately splashed out tainting him and the knife._

_What's he doing? And that woman is…_

"_He finds us!?" _

_Gene voice snapped me out of my thought, I turned around to see him widen his eyes in shocked, I stared at him puzzled before he just turned around and ran off with me being dragged behind._

"_Gene, what's wrong?" I asked in confused as I steady my step to ran instead of being dragged along._

"_You have to…Mai!" Gene turned to me to answered before he seem to caught onto something and called out in worried._

"_Ouch!" At that same time I felt a pain on my left arm before I saw a white light passed from beside me to our front._

"_You're here…" At the same time, the masked man voice rung from right behind._

"_Mai, you've to wake up!" Gene immediately let go of my hand to push me aside._

_I felt something passed by my back and turned around to call out in worried, "Gene!" before immediately stepping backward as I saw the masked man and a few white lights in between me and Gene, that man was staring right at me._

"_Mai, go back!" Gene called out again as he grabbed onto the arm of the masked man._

"_But…" I hesitate because I can't just let Gene stay here alone._

"_I'll be fine, GO NOW!" Gene shouted loudly before being pushed away by the masked man._

"_I won't let you escape…" The masked man turned to me and raised the knife toward me, those lights immediately launch forward toward me._

"_MAI!"_

"_No…" I felt my leg trembling, gluing right on the ground as I widen my eyes in fear._

_Someone help…Bou-san, Ayako…Naru!_

"Mai!"

Opening up my eyes, I immediately was met with Naru's slightly concern blue eyes for a second before he moved away a little, enable me to see the others behind him were worriedly staring at me.

"Jou-chan, are you alright?" Bou-san asked in concern.

"I'm fine…" After catching my breath, I answered with a force smile while getting up, "Ouch!" I was just using my arm to push myself up but I was immediately met with a slight pain.

"Jou-chan\Mai!" The others (Naru and Lin don't count) called out to me before grasping as their eyes was focusing on my arm.

"This is…" I widen my eyes as I turned my glanced to where they were focusing.

There was slight claw mark on my left arm, fresh blood was still dripping down from the injuries to the couch but even so there was red stained on the side of my cloth, then I realized it was blood from the side of my stomach and that my dream injuries had become real.


	4. File 1: Slaughter Mansion part 3

**This is the new chapter, I had cut out some end part from the last chapter to put it here on the beginning, I hope you all don't mind and enjoyed this chapter. I do not own anything related to ghost hunt.**

* * *

**File 1: Slaughter Mansion**

"Mai, let me see your injuries!" Snapping out of the grasping first was Ayako, she immediately got in front of everyone to check on my injuries.

"I'll go get the first aid-kid." Bou-san said in a hurried and worried before walking away.

"In my bag." Ayako told Bou-san, getting a nodded from him before turning to the others, "Find some clean cloth and wet it, I need to clean Mai injuries."

"I'll go!" Mio took a look at Akatsuki before they both left to find clean cloth.

"Here, how are jou-chan's injuries." Bou-san hand the first aid-kid to Ayako and asked.

"It's was lucky that both of her injuries are only superficial or else we will have to take her to the hospital." Ayako pulled back down my slightly raised cloth before turning to take the first aid-kid to Bou-san.

"I hate hospital…" I murmured under my breath.

"Well, we also don't want to see you going to the hospital." Ayako spoke as she open the first aid-kid to take out some necessary things needed to used during the time she threat my injuries.

"Here." Mio came with the wet cloth right after that.

"You guys turn around!" Ayako took the wet cloth from Mio before glaring at those guys who were still staring worried at me (except for Naru and Lin that is).

Naru and Lin just turned around their glanced to the monitor while Akatsuki rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and hand the wet cloth to Mio before turning around to Bou-san.

"It'll be a bit painful." Ayako warn me first before starting to clean the injuries on my arm.

After Ayako finished cleaning up my injuries, she start to bandage it and during this time I had to bite my lower lip to stop myself from crying in pain, it took me a painful few minutes before Ayako finally finished everything.

"Thanks, Ayako…" I whispered, sitting right up as raising my unhurt hand to wipe off the sweated on my forehead at the same time.

"You have to be careful with you injuries or else we will really have to bring you to hospital, isn't clear?" Ayako warned me in a motherly manner.

"I will." I gave Ayako a nodded before she gave me a smile and went to sort out her first aid-kid while the others had already turned their glanced back to us when we talked.

"Jou-chan, you really scared us to death!" Bou-san turned around and immediately launch toward me.

"You're going to make her injuries worsen, pervert monk!" Ayako used the already close first aid-kid to hit Bou-san before he could came attacking me with his hug.

"Ouch!" Bou-san squatted to the floor with his hand on the head, painful enough for him not to counter Ayako back.

"It's look painful…" Akatsuki stare sympathy at Bou-san.

"Mai, tell me of your dream." Naru sat back on his seat and immediately ordered.

"That's right! G… Ouch!" I jump up from the sofa and was immediately met with a pain, causing me to sat right back down.

"Mai, I had told you to be careful!" Ayako scold angrily at me, there was worried in her tone too.

"Sorry, I was just…" I look down onto my hand.

"Mai, start speaking." Naru demanded.

"Thanks, I'm fine." I frowned at Naru for his insensitive, he could had asked if I was alright then going into his workaholic m right away! Well, if he really asked, he won't be the tea-addict jerk…

"You're surely are fine." Naru raised an eyebrow before continuing with a much colder tone, "Now, speak."

"Yes, your majesty…" I frowned more before letting out a sighed as they sat down on the couch before I started telling them about my dream, leaving out Gene of course since it's better for Naru to not know about it.

During my 'dream telling', Bou-san and the others grasped to surprised and then back to grasping before I finished dream telling, Naru and Lin on the other hand had their usual emotion look until the end which they look serious and Naru was deeply in thought.

"Mai, what's that woman look like?" Naru asked after a while.

"…Ehm, I think she had curly black hair almost to or past the shoulder." Answering as I tried to remember the woman which I only took a glanced on her for a few second in my dream.

"Mother…" Mio grasped and covered her mouth with her mouth to cover her sobbed as she shivered a little.

"What!?" Bou-san and the others turned their glanced to Mio in surprised, gotten a nodded from Mio before everyone went silent.

I was much calmer than them to my surprised, actually when I saw that woman I had kind of guessed that she might be Mio's mother since I know that dream was not about the past, that's something happen at that time I was dreaming…uh, more like astral projecting.

"Did you miss me already my dear, Bou-san?"

Someone broke silent as the door open, Yasuhara and John had enter the base with their hand full of plastic bags, the one who asked those question was the smiling Yasuhara.

"Stop, you are creeping me out, shounen!" Bou-san almost jumped up from the couch.

"You're hurting me…" Yasuhara acting sad, raising his hand with bag to rubbed his eyes without tears.

"Is everything alright, Mai-san, Mio-san?" John smile awkwardly at them before turning to us and asked when he caught the sight of my bandaged arm and Mio sobbing.

"I'm fine, just slight injuries and Mio…" I took a glanced on Mio before continued to answer John, "She had just heard some bad news."

John gave me a question look as he put the plastic bag down on the tea-table, Yasuhara did the same thing.

"Yasuhara, have you find anything?" Naru asked rather coldly.

"No, there was young women name Ruka around this area but there wasn't a young woman dead around the age of 20." Yasuhara turned to Naru with a shook of head.

"Jou-chan, are you sure she was name Ruka?" Bou-san turned to me to asked.

"I'm very sure and she is dead for sure since I had heard her voice before…"

"You heard a voice before?" Naru raised an eyebrow as everyone turn their glanced back on me again, making me remember that I had forgot to mention to him about the voice I had heard.

"Well, the first time was before I saw those bloody screens in the mansion from the outside and the second time was in the forest right before I suddenly spaced off. Both of the time she didn't finished her words but I think she want me or us to left but later want us to stop something which could be what the masked man are doing." I told them in one go and ended up breathing hard a little.

"It looks like Mai was more useful than Masako this time." Ayako words made Masako glared at her and then to me.

"Jou-chan was a ghost magnet afterall…" Bou-san paused as Masako nodded in agreement.

I glared at them, is not me who want to attract ghost!

"There might had leftover archives of the Ushiromiya family in the mansion, we may be able to find something." Yasuhara suggest.

"Ehm, I can ask my…family to check out the police archives too." Akatsuki raised his hand and suggested next.

"Alright, you all can rest for today, we'll look around the mansion tomorrow." Naru decided before turning to Ayako, "Matsuzaki-san, I want you to made protective charm for everyone."

"Okay." Ayako nodded.

"The girls will use the middle room. Yasuhara , Takigawa-san and john a room, Lin and Akatsuki-san will be staying in the same room as I." Naru turned back to everyone to tell us the room arrangement.

Everyone nodded and then began to do their own things, almost all of the others started eating the food Yasuhara and John had bought for us, Lin continued to glue at the monitor screen at the same time he ate while I went to my room to take a quick bath.

* * *

_I was walking into the forest with 'Mommy' on my left side and 'Daddy' on my right side, we'll happily moving forward as I hold onto the woman skirt and not long we could saw a garden and a rather big three-storey western mansion farther away._

"_We're here." Stopping his step, the man words made the woman and I stopped too._

_Standing in front of the rose garden was three peoples; a young boy around 6 years old, a man and a woman around their 20's, their face was not really cleared like the other two beside both of my side._

"…_!" I called out as I ran forward happily, strangely there's no sound coming out from my mouth but I knew it was a name._

"…" _The young boy let out a slight smile as he called out when he saw me stopping right in front of him._

"…_We come here to work so don't run off on your own." 'Daddy' came forward and said in a severe tone._

"_Sorry, I won't run off on my own again." I look down apologetically._

"_Dear…will be alright since…will protect her." 'Mommy' told 'Daddy' before turning to the young boy with a smile, "Right…?"_

"_I'll protect her." The young boy turn to 'Mommy' then nodded his head. _

"_Are you…family and…family?" A gentle woman voice asked from a side, turning around we saw a young woman in her maid dress walk out from a side of the rose garden._

"_We are." 'Daddy' was the one answering the maid._

"_I'll bring you to __Krauss-sama." The maid answered politely as she motion us to followed her._

"_Shannon-nee-chan…?" A young girl around the age of 4 shyly looked out from behind the maid, her hand was grabbing onto the maid's dress tightly._

"_Ange, come greeted our little guest." The maid, Shannon looked down to the young girl with a smile._

"_I'm…, he's…" Seeing a kid around my age, I happily grab onto the silver hair young boy arm to step forward to introduce us with a bright smile first._

_The red-hair young girl, Ange hide back behind Shannon._

"_They just want to be your friend, Ange." Shannon gave us an apologetic smile before turning back to tell at Ange._

"…_Ehm, I'm Ange." Ange look out from behind Shannon again, introduced herself shyly at the same time._

"…_,…, I'm going to take both of your mommy and daddy to meet Krauss-sama, can you both play with Ange-chan for the time being?" Shannon turned to us to asked._

"_Mmm." I nodded before turning back to 'Mommy' to had her permission, "Can I play with Ange-chan too, Mommy?" _

"_You can play with her but don't go too far away." My mother turned back to me to answer my question._

"_Yea!" I exclaim happily for the second time._

"…_You have to protect them." The man with silver almost near to grey hair told the young boy and got a nodded from the young boy._

"_Let's go!" I dragged the young boy toward Ange before grabbing onto Ange's arm, intending to drag her along to the nearest place with beautiful flowers. _

"…_you're really…" Letting out a sighed, 'Mommy' had said something but her words were cut short._

_I suddenly shivered and stop to turn back to the mansion to see Shannon open the door…_

"_Aaah!" The next second a scream of horror and pain came out from the mansion._

"_That's…" Widen my eyes at the screen right inside the mansion, I tighten my gripped on the young boy's arm as I let go of Ange to point at the mansion with shaking hand._

"_It's will be alright." The young boy turned his glanced from the mansion back to 'me' before getting in front of 'me' protectively. _

_Right at the entrance on the ground sat a woman who was panting, she was holding onto her arm which was dripping with blood as she stared puzzled and frighten at a side but that's not real reason why I was shivering, it was because the mask man who hold onto a bloody knife standing right beside the woman, had his glanced toward 'me'. _

"_Mommy!" Ange called out and intend to ran toward the woman._

"_Don't go!" I immediately stopped Ange by grabbing onto her arm again with my shaking hand._

'_No one is escaping…' The mask man opened his mouth to murmur but I somehow could clearly heard him as he disappeared from my sight._

_This was how eveything started…_

* * *

"Mai!" I heard Ayako's voice calling out to me in the darkness as I felt someone shaking me harder and harder as the times goes by.

"Ayako…" I slowly open my eyes to saw Ayako worriedly staring at me.

"You suddenly shivering and out cold during your sleep, what's wrong?" Ayako was slightly relieved at seeing me wake up, she move away to let me sat up as she asked in concern.

"I had a dream…" Holding onto my head, I answered softly as the pain on my head was hurting me.

"Mai, you look pale, are you alright?" Ayako saw my painful look and became more worried.

"I'm fine…My head just hurts a little…" I let out smile so that Ayako won't be worried more about me.

"You don't seem like it…" Ayako see through me with a slight frown before sighing, "I'll give you painkiller later, you should go prepare, it's already noon…"

"What!?" I exclaimed and jump out of the bed, "Ouch…" before crying out in pain as I sat right back at the bed, the pain on my head worsen and not to mention the pain coming from my other two injuries, it was killing me.

"Mai, don't' I tell you to be careful!" Ayako called out in worried and warning tone.

"But…"

"No but!"

"…" The serious look on Ayako made me went silent.

"I'll change your bandaged after you have taken bathe."

I just nodded and stay sitting for a while to let the pain lessen before gotten off the bed to go took some change cloth on my bag and went to the bathroom.

Drip…...

I froze, the sudden smell of blood reached my nose, I turned to look around but there was nothing.

Drip…

The sound came from the side, I turn my head slowly as I prayed that I won't see something horrible but my praying was not working at all, I was met with a dead wide eyes of a familiar young woman in the bathtub filled with blood dripping down from both her eyes and injuries near to her chest.

"NO!" I let out a ear piercing scream before quickly went to the door to left but it won't open no matter how I turned the doorknob.

"Mai!" Ayako called out from the outside, there was knocking and footstep sound coming from the outside too.

"Ayako…" I called out before feeling a cold air from right behind me.

"You will be the same as us soon…" The familiar voice rang from right behind.

I force myself to turn back slowly and was immediately met with the young woman grinning face up close, "GET AWAY!" I scream again and quickly move away to be suddenly slip and fall right onto the ground.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako asked in anxiety before continued speaking to someone else, "The door won't open."

I turned back to the young woman to saw her coming closer to me, I shivered and moved back.

"Ayako, move away!" Bou-san said before heard slamming sound, he must had tried to knocked down the door but it don't seem to work.

I had to calm down and do something…

"Rin,Pyo,Toh,Sha,Kai,Jin,…argh!" I took a breath before starting to chant the kuji-in as quickly as possible with the hand symbol but halfway through the young woman had reached out her hand to struggle me and pulled me up from the floor.

"Mai!" Ayako called out again before spoken to the others in anxiety, "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying to!" Bou-san sound anxiety too as he continued to tried to knock down the door.

I can't breathe but now only I could safe myself, I still don't want to die…

"…Retsu…Zai…Zen!" I continued hardly.

"Takigawa-san, step aside." Lin said at the same time before I heard whistling.

"Aaah!" The young woman screams painfully as she dropping me down and moved away.

"Mai/Jou-chan!"

At the same time, the others calling out to me just as the door blasted open, a white light straightaway went passed the young woman, causing her to let out another painful scream before she disappeared.

'You can't escape no matter what…' The young woman last words rang in the surrounding.


	5. File 1: Slaughter Mansion part 4

**This is the new chapter, I had some change at the end part of the investigating arrangement, hope you don't mind and like it. ****I do not own anything related to Ghost hunt or any information and character from Umineko.**

* * *

**File 1: Slaughter Mansion**

After the ghost had disappeared, everyone came into the bathroom to asked me a lot of question in one go, there seem to had forgot I was in the bathroom to took a 'bath' but luckily that ghost came before I took off my cloth or else I'll go to hit my head to death in embarrassment.

"Mai, explain, what had happen?" Naru question and his cold tone made the others shut their continuing questioning.

"The female ghost suddenly appeared, I want to open the door to left but can't and then she was right behind me…" Shivered at the thought of that evil grin from her, I slightly shook my head to clear out those thought before continuing, "She attack me, telling me that I'll be like them and that I won't be able to escape…I really don't know what's going on here!"

"Mai…" Ayako stared sympathy at me before giving me a light hug to calm me down as she tried not to touch my injuries as for the others (Naru and Lin not count) the other was staring worriedly at me in silent.

"Hara-san, had you sense something?" Naru turned to asked Masako.

"The female ghost had left but there's some ghost gathering near here, I can't figure out their intention though…" Masako looked around for a bit before answering Naru with her usual pose (kimono sleeve covering her mouth), she was frowning slightly.

"We'll have to secure the base from the ghost..." Naru thought for a while before turning to Ayako, "Matsuzaki-san, I want you to make some protective charm for the base and us after helping Mai with her injuries."

"Alright." Ayako gave Naru a nodded.

"Takigawa-san and John, one on you prepare to do an exorcism in the base." Naru turned to the other next.

"I'll do it, I won't let any ghost get to hurt my jou-chan again!"

"We'll continue our discussion later." Naru told everyone as he took a glanced on me before turning to walk off with Lin followed behind.

"Need help Mai?" Yasuhara asked with a joke smile.

"No…" I rolled my eyes at Yasuhara but seeing their usual attitude, I felt calmer.

"The guys get out now!" Ayako let go of me before getting rid of the guys around, pushing them out of the bathroom straight out of the room.

"Mai, if we don't ask for SPR help, you won't…" Mio turn down to look at me with a remorseful expression.

"You don't need to mind about it, I always get myself into trouble no matter where I was and I'm glad to help whatever I can." Cutting of her upcoming words, I said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Mio thanks with a slight smile on face.

"Now…" The outside door was loudly closes and locked before Ayako walked back into the bathroom, "Mai, are you okay bathing on your own here? Or, maybe I just help you clean up with wet cloth?"

"I…" I turned my glanced from Ayako to the bathtub to be wide eyes, there was no blood in the tub at all.

"Mai?" Ayako stared at me puzzled.

"…Uh…nothing, Ayako." I snapped out of my staring back to Ayako with a shook of head before trying to get up, "Ehm, I think I will be alright on my own…" answered her previous question with uncertain as I hissed in pain a little.

"Really?" Ayako frown a little as she reached out her hand to help me up.

"Yea…" I nodded and let Ayako help me up.

"Alright then, I'll wait for you outside, tell me when you are finished." Ayako nodded and let goes of me as I had stood up before leaving toward the bed side with the other two girls..

I look around again to made sure nothing was around before taking off my cloth to started showering, the bathroom was right beside the bedroom door while the beds were farther in so I didn't really need to worried for being seen.

During the time of my shower, I felt a pain on my neck which I didn't noticed went to the mirror to saw a really faint bruised on my neck, I had to stressed my eyes to see it and when I told Ayako after finished bathing, she look puzzled at me for a while before noticing it and then started asking worried and of course I answered her simply.

"Mai, maybe you should leave this place, you already get attack two times." Ayako began to persuade me to left right after she finished bandaging my wound.

"I'm fine and I want to help out…" I refused with determined, I didn't like this place but I had a feeling I could do something and I didn't want to left until everything had ended…I really didn't know why though.

"Mai, you have to be extra careful then, if not we will force you to leave." Ayako sighed before saying in a severe tone.

"I will…" I nodded to answer that I understood it but I didn't think I could left this place so easily if I was being target…

After that, we went out of the bedroom to saw Bou-san already in his usual monk cloth sitting on the couch with the other eating their breakfast…uh, it should be lunch, they immediately turned to our way when they heard the sound of door opening.

"Jou-chan, are you alright?" Bou-san got up of the couch to came asking, this time he didn't came attacking me with his hug.

"I'm fine." I answered with a smile before turning to the others, "Who was the one buying the food today?" I saw there was different type of food on the tea-table and most of them were dessert.

"He was the one bought it." Bou-san pointed at Akatsuki who was eating those desserts happily.

"Eh? He went out alone?" Didn't Naru told us not to go anywhere alone since it's dangerous…but then, I was being attacked even though I didn't ran off alone.

"Yea, he seems to had left before everyone woke up, I bet Lin had warn him about it but when we had woke up, he was already not around and was back a few minutes before you suddenly scream." Bou-san words made me and the other girls turned to Akatsuki.

"She was certainly unlike a certain person who gets into trouble no matter where she was…" Masako mock with her kimono sleeve covered her mouth, I gave her a glared before turning my glanced back to Akatsuki.

Strane, why Akatsuki was safe walking around alone but me getting attack when I HAD NOT even going anywhere alone?

"My parents had something personal to tell me so they didn't like people around." Akatsuki felt our glazed and turned to tell us before remembered something and stood up with his bag, "Oh, and here…" taking out some protective charm which was the same as Mio's one, although the colour was different.

"Where you get this, Akatsuki-san?" Naru was the one asked out most of our thought.

"I also know that guy so I had asked him to make you all these yesterday." Akatsuki answered with a smile as he hand each of us the protective charm one by one, "…Uh, I also had told him to give it to my parents since they will be coming today." he added a few second later.

After eating lunch and Ayako had finished making the charm for the base, Bou-san started exorcism around the base and we could immediately heard some crying in pain, hearing that made me pitying them more.

"Ne, Naru, we really have to exorcise those ghost?" I turned to the guy standing beside me with my hand on my chest, it's hurting hearing them in pain and Masako also must had thought so too.

"Takigawa-san is just chasing them off, idiot." Naru just gave me a glanced as he answered before returned to focused on Bou-san exorcism.

I glared at Naru for calling me an idiot before sighing, you could just asked someone to purify it…Eh? What with this sudden thought and our group only got one miko who could do that but can't at this situation without trees around, my thought was all messed up for some reason…

"Mai, are your head still hurting?" Ayako turned to me to asked in worried as she noticed me holding onto my head.

"No, I was just thinking about something." I let go of my head and shook it before turning back to Bou-san, it's was just like Naru had said, those ghost around just fleeing off…Wait, how can I see them!? They had materialized to let us see them or…

"Mai, close your mouth, you are attracting fly." Naru raised an eyebrow at seeing my shock look.

"Sorry for attracting fly, you jerk!" I ranted at Naru before asking him, "Aren't you shock when you see that…Oh wait, I had forgotten you were an emotionless narcissistic jerk, I bet you will only be shock if your face suddenly had a scar…"

"Mai, what you see?" Naru frowned.

"Eh? You can't see them floating out of the base in panic?" I pointed in shocked before turning around to see nothing this time but those sound was still around, "I must have imagine it…" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassed as I noticed others (except Bou-san) shocked expression.

"No, maybe…" Naru put his hand under his chin in thought, muttering something at the same time which only I could hear it since I was right beside him.

"What?" I turned back to Naru in puzzled.

"Hara-san, are they still around?" Naru didn't answer me, he just gave me a glanced before turning to asked Masako as those sound had stopped.

Naru, you really are a jerk! Didn't always say things unfinished!

"They're not around here anymore." Masako turned away from me to look around before answering.

"Mai, tell me about the female ghost attacking me and your dream. The others help Matsuzaki-san putting up the charm around the base." Naru turned to told me and then turned to the others to order before going to sat down on the couch.

The SPR member nodded before we do the things we were ordered to; I went to sat down to started telling Naru about my dream and the identity of the female ghost while the others walked around putting up the charm with Mio and Akatsuki help, on the other hand Lin had went back on staring at the monitor screen.

"I'm really looks like the girl name Ange?" Mio asked me with a slight widen of eyes.

"Well, the both of you somehow gave me the same feeling…but I could be wrong." I turned to Mio (she had sat down on the couch with the other in the middle of my 'story telling') to answered her, the little girl Ange and Mio looked and the feeling they gave off really was alike.

"Mai, you said there were two families coming here by the person name Krauss, do you know their names?"

"No…" Naru question made me turned back my attention to him, "Ehm, the maid Shannon had called their family names if I'm not wrong but I can't heard it and I also think the 'me' in my dream and the young boy had called each other name too."

"You can't hear their name?" Naru had a quizzically look for the first time…Well, maybe there was other time but I had not noticed it.

"Yea, don't ask me the reason Naru, because I don't know…" I told Naru as I tried to recalling the dream to see I had missed out something or not but it just make my head felt painful the longer I recalled it.

"Mai, you look pale…" Ayako sitting beside me had noticed my look and turned to asked.

"A little headache that's all…" I hold onto my head again.

"Maybe you should go rest then, Mai."

"It's alright, the pain will go away soon." I shook my head slightly before turning to Naru with a smile, "Ne, Naru, what should we be doing now?"

"Akatsuki-san, can you help gathered some information in the police archives?" Naru turned his glanced to Akatsuki.

"Of course!" Akatsuki answered after a while, he turned to Naru in a quick motion in realized.

"The young woman name Ruka will left it to you." Naru told Akatsuki before turning to Yasuhara, he was going to said something but was stop.

"Ah, I had forgotten, she had bought me some information." Akatsuki searched through his bag for a while before taking out a file, "Here, there were some police record of the bizarre murdered in here during the year 1986 and some strange report of missing people and injured people around this area during the summer break every year before then…..." he hand it to Naru before sitting back down.

"Eh? There was already strange things happening around the area way before that?" I asked in shocked, most of us were except those two emotionless persons who of course just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…Ehm, if I remember correctly, those people will mostly female from the age of eighteen to thirty, they either went missing and found dead a few days later around the city near here or getting injured that couldn't be done by normal means and didn't remember how they get these injuries."

"That's just like the people dead and injured here recently…" Bou-san said in though.

"Doesn't that mean the haunting was around the whole area around here? The area is way too big!"

With Ayako words everyone went silent until someone clap a hand.

"Oh, I know about that!" Yasuhara got our attention before continuing, "I heard some girls talk about summer was a bad month and getting strange injuries but the others just laugh it off."

"Those incidents end during the second week of summer 2 years ago before the murdered?" Naru glared at Yasuhara not really informative talked before continuing reading the file to found something strange and turned to Akatsuki.

"Yes and it's also the week of Ushiromiya annual meeting." Akatsuki answered with a nodded before continuing, "I don't know what had exactly happen back then but strange death and incident stop since then until the Ushiromiya family murdered and then stop a month later till now."

"That's sure was weird…" Bou-san said out his thought before turning to Naru, "Naru-bou, this may be an extremely hard case for us and it can be sure that Mai was already being the ghost target, do you think we can handle it?"

"We just need more information." Naru turned his glanced to around to Lin, "Lin, call Madoka to do some research on Ruka and the four peoples in Mai dream, see if you can find anything about the two families coming here, they may have something to do with the sudden murdered of the Ushiromiya and maybe the sudden stop of haunting too."

Lin nodded before taking out his phone to make a called.

"Akatsuki Mio-san will stay in the base with Lin, the rest of you will split up in two groups to search around for old archives or anything useful and also take the temperature on every room. Mai, Takigawa-san, Akatsuki-san and I will search on the lower floor, the other on the higher floor, if anything happen contact Lin immediately through the communicator." Naru turned back to us to told us the arrangement before standing up.

That's how our second day of investigating started, more question arise as we knew more information but no one know that behind all those information was another secreted that should not be revealed until the time came.

_"Please stop them, Taniyama Mai…."_

The young woman with long blonde hair appeared in the darkness, her beautiful green eyes were dripping down blood looking straight at the moving dark human-shape shadows surrounding her...

* * *

**Uh, more information and more question, the main culprit was really the mask man? Why Ruka seem to know Mai and want her to stop them? And most importantly, what are 'them'? Those question might came out as the story goes on so if you want to know soon, please review and ****favourite** it!


	6. File 1: Slaughter Mansion part 5

**This is the new chapter, hope everyone like it. I only used a some things from Umineko in this case but I do not own them and also don't own anything related to ghost hunt. Please review!**

* * *

**File 1: Slaughter Mansion**

Walking in the hallway with the other 3, I suddenly felt shivered down my spine and look around, we were now in the crossroad of the hallway which on our right side was to the entrance, the left side only had a room at the end while straight ahead of us was a long hallway, we had look around every room on our side and took the temperature but we had not found anything useful or strange yet.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of sadness and uneasiness engulf me, I stop and look around me to find 'something' but what was that 'something' anyway?

"Jou-chan, what's wrong?" Noticing me acting strangely, Bou-san stop and turned around with the others.

"Sorry, it was nothing." I turn to answered Bou-san with a shook of head and smile, "We should get going or else we may not search finish the place before dinner time." before hurriedly walked past the other, wanting to finished the search as soon as possible.

"Jou-chan, wait for us!" Bou-san hurried followed behind me with the others.

We look through every room on the hallway straight ahead of us to find nothing special until we reached the end of the hallway, in front of us was another door but the door knob on it was loosen up unlike the rest of the door before.

"It looks like we will have to fling the door open." Bou-san had turned the door knob a few times but the door won't open at all.

Strange, why only this door knob was broken…?

"Jou-chan, move aside."

Bou-san voice snapped me out of my thought, I moved farther away from the door before he raised his leg to prepared kicking the door open, at that moment I noticed a strange drawing on the door knob.

"Wait, Bou-san!" I immediately called out to stop Bou-san.

"What, Jou-chan?" Bou-san stops his kicking action immediately, putting his leg down before turning to me in clear confused.

"There's some strange drawing on the knob." I pointed at the door knob to answered Bou-san question.

My words made us all circle around the door knob to had a clear look at it, there was dust on the door knob but a circle with a scorpion in the centre of it can be see.

"This could be…" Naru stood straight up in thought.

"Naru-bou, you know about it?" Bou-san turned to Naru followed by me and Akatsuki.

"Fifth Pentacle of Mars."

"What's that?" Without getting up from the floor (I was squatting right now), I look up to Naru in confused and by the other two confused look on them, I bet they also didn't know about it.

"One of the pentacle in the 'Greater Key of Solomon', this was used for protection against demon and evil spirits." Naru simply explained.

I didn't really understand it, all I know was that it was some kind of things to protect something against demon and evil spirits but…

"Why was it on the door?" I asked out my thought, the other two turn to me for a second before turning back to Naru.

"Mai, you really are an idiot." Naru's comment made me glared at him but he completely not affected by it, even showing a slight smirk.

Didn't want to let him had a chance to insult me again, I just turned my look away and hold onto the door knob to get up but then sad things happen in the next second, the door knob suddenly broke down and without anything to hold onto, I fall onto the floor with a loud sound and the two sound of thing dropping.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain immediately, why am I so unlucky in this two days?

"Jou-chan, you should be careful." Bou-san reached out his hand to help me up.

"I know…" Just as I was going to pulled up by Bou-san, the side of my eyes caught something dark shadows moving inside the room through the small hole and then the door open slightly, "Naru, there's someone inside!" I got up in a second and shouted out.

Everyone turn their glanced to me again, Bou-san and Akatsuki was clearly shock at my sudden shouting while Naru just raised an eyebrow a little.

"Takigawa-san." Naru grabbed my arm to pull me away before giving Bou-san a gaze.

Bou-san nodded and went to slowly open the door, it was quite dark inside so he had to touch around the wall beside to search for the switch to on the light and then look around from the doorway, Naru was in front of me blocking my view so I couldn't really see what was inside.

"There was nothing, Jou-chan." Bou-san turned back to me in clear confused.

"Eh?" I get out from behind Naru to look into the room as Bou-san open the door wider and moved aside to let me see, there was really no other people then Bou-san inside and there was no window like the other room we had been.

Naru walked past me into the room and pick up on the other knob inside, I went near him in curious and saw that there was a same drawing on the knob like the one outside.

"Why here too?" No one really could answer my question, not even Naru.

Akatsuki came in next before we look around separately, I was appoint to the back so that I won't be drag out by 'something' without them noticing it while Bou-san and Akatsuki on the left side and Naru on the right side, both side was place with bookshelf.

I look at the top of the table to saw some paper with English words I didn't know, they were just worm words to me so I just simply look at it before looking the dark drawer with mostly paper but the lower drawer was lock.

"Naru…" I stood back up to called out but before I could finished, I step onto something and stop to look down, "A mirror piece?" I step back to squat down to pick the mirror piece up.

"Mai, what have you find?" Naru voice asked from the side, he along with the other moved to my side.

I was going to get up to answered Naru but my gaze suddenly went blur and then the next second I was met with an endless darkness.

* * *

_It was really dark, I can't see anything in front and not evens my own hand, all I can felt was something touching me and those negative feeling engulfing me ._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" I heard myself screaming in pain._

_Right on that second I know that I was experiencing something Ruka had experienced before._

"_You will be like us…" Cold chilling voices rang in the surrounding._

"_No, I won't…" I struggling to broke free but was useless._

"_You will, he don't understand you at all." One of the voice said, it was a male._

"_No, he will understand it…" I stop and said in a shivering voice, the determination I had until now weaken a bit._

"_No, he won't he's still trying to revive you." Another voice continued to made me change my mind._

"_He just feeling too sad that's why…" I already felt sadness before I even noticed it myself._

"_That's why you will be like us." Another voice spoken while there was crazy laughing sound surrounded me._

"_No…I won't be like you…please stop already….."_

"_You think we will stop? We will be free if you fall into the same darkness as we were._

"_No…" I kept denying it but I knew that I won't be able to remind positive if this continued so please, someone stop them and him…_

_A tinny light shine through the darkness, the touch around me finally left at that second and all around me was actually not darkness but dark moving shadows that disappeared one by one into the light._

"_Mommy, they will not be sad anymore?" I heard a small girl voice coming from where the light shine._

"_Yes, they will be but if this was broke, the spirits that are still around will suffered." Answering the small kid was another more mature voice of a young woman._

"_I don't want them to suffer…" The young girl sound sad and then she continued, "I'll help them out next time, just like mommy!" strong determination came from her voice._

_The light slowly went out and then I caught a grasped of two figured…_

* * *

I open my eyes to saw a familiar ceiling, there was some other voice talking around but I couldn't really heard it clearly or neither do I want to, all I know was that my head was really hurting me.

"Can you be quiet…" I open my mouth to let out a soft groaning in pain before sitting up slowly.

"Jou-chan, you had finally waked up!" Bou-san was the first one to come forward.

"Don't be so loud…my head is hurting me." Not looking up to Bou-san, I groaned in pain again as I raised my unhurt hand to hold onto my head but then felt something sharp, "The mirror?" I look at the thing on my hand while didn't had choice but to raised up my hurt arm instead.

"Mai, your palm is already bleeding, you should let go of it already…" Ayako came squatting down beside the end of the couch I was lying, she spoke rather softly in concern as she reached out a hand to take it away from me.

"I had been holding to it…ouch…during my sleep?" I reached out my hand to let Ayako took it, she already being very careful not to hurt herself or me but still I could felt the pain.

"We had tried to getting it away from you but you just keep on tighten your grip until we had stop." Ayako put the mirror on the tea-table as she answered before turning back to me, "Aside your head and palm, are there anywhere hurting, Mai?" she looked at me with really worried expression.

"No." I shook my head a little.

"Not fair, Jou-chan! Why you don't tell the old hag…" Bou-san got near to complain then I saw he was in a rather poor state, his hair was a mess and injuries could be seen on the torn part of his cloth.

"Shut up, stupid monk!" Ayako hiss angrily as she got up to hit Bou-san's head with her fist.

"Ouch…" Both of their shouting just made my head more pain, my head are going to burst if this continued…

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, if you want to play around, leave." A cold voice from aside stop their argument right away, I turned to saw Naru glaring at them before turning to me, "Mai, explain."

I was grateful to Naru for quieting them down but he didn't had to quickly turn back of being a workaholic jerk, at least let me not that painful before asking it…

"Mai-san seems to be in pain, why don't we hear what Mori-san had found first?" John spoke up to help me out.

"Lin." Naru turned to John and then glaced me a gaze before calling out to Lin.

"I'll treat Mai wound."

Lin got up from the chair with the laptop and put it down on the tea-table right opposite of Naru, where everyone could had a clear look on the screen, Madoka was in it with her usual smile as she greeted us while on the background was a Lin office.

"Mai, your hand." Ayako got out from the bedroom with the first aid-kid as she sat beside me to started threating my wound.

"Madoka, what had you found?"

"I had done a complete research on the Ushiromiya family to find something strange. The area where the mansion was located had strange disappearance and injured cases since the world war 2 had end but everything stop during the summer the main family had moved in." Madoka started saying as she was shown flipping some paper.

"It's just like what Hiroto-boy had told us." Bou-san was the one who said.

"Okay, then do you all knew that since then the strange thing annually happen around there always end up with either one of the female of the Ushiromiya family or female close to them went missing that those strange things end?" Madoka nodded and then was going to flip the paper but stop when she seem to had remembered something and asked.

I was clearly stunned and didn't knew why I remembered the dream from before and then my head start to hurt again after finally stop hurting a few second ago, the other widen their eyes a little and was clearly waiting for Madoka to continued.

"Those missing female was found dead after about a year unlike the other missing people around the area, the police didn't knew anything about it and even I also couldn't find information about it." Madoka continued the topic after seeing our look.

"The people around this area being found dead or injured already strange enough but now this…..What exactly had happen to this creepy mansion?" Ayako stop bandaging my wound to start complain.

"That's not the most strangest and unanswered one." Madoka voice made everyone snapped out of our thinking about the previous topic to her before she continued, "About four year before the murdered of the whole family, the head of the Ushiromiya family, Kinzo had dead and the head place was given to his second son Rudolf instead of the first son. That year after the summer when everything had stop, Rudolf sudden indulging himself to the occult and incident start happening again after 2 weeks until the next summer where everything stop and the rest part you should know."

"No wonder there was so many different types of occult books around in the study room."

"There was?" I turned to Bou-san as Ayako finally finished bandaging my hand.

"Yea, all books in the study room were occult books." Bou-san turned to me to answered.

"So many?" I widen my eyes and then I somehow imagine Naru in that room reading those book, maybe that room fit him very well.

"That's not all, the four fourth study room also had a shelf of that type of book, the other two shelves was business use and…" Yasuhara join into the talked.

"Madoka, what about those people I want you to research?" Naru asked rather coldly as he sent us a glared, shouting Yasuhara up immediately.

"Ange was Rudolf second child with Sumadera Asumu and their first child was Battler. During the time Rudolf had become the head of the family, Asumu had brought her child back to her family's house for an unknown reason, they were back during the family meeting where they were all killed except Ange who went missing. Krauss was Rudolf older brother and get along with him quite well, during the time Asumu was not around, he had come to help Rudolf up with the family business."

"About that reason Asumu was moved back to her parents place with her children, I might had a clue." Yasuhara said right after that before taking out a small dairy from his pocket, "I found this in one of the bedroom on the third floor, it belong to Ushiromiya Battler and inside the last date which was a week after his father became head of the family, he had wrote something."

"What was it, shounen?"

"Let me read it for you…Ahem… '_Ange fever suddenly went high this morning, she was looking for father so I had went to find him but instead of in his room or the study room, he was in there together with another woman talking happily. I was really angry but the most important to me was my sister but when I went back to Ange's room, she was already unconscious and mother was crying. At that moment, many different feeling engulf me but I knew I shouldn't had or else those things will get stronger…Ange was save by the doctor when mother and I bought her to the hospital but mother was still crying, she actually knew about father affair long ago…' _well, that's all."

"Such a heartless bustard!"Ayako was clearly angry so am I too, I look around to saw most of them was frowning but there was someone looking down sadly.

"Mio, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Mio look up to give me a shook of head but her hand was holding onto her chest, she seem confused.

"_Even if you had forgotten, those feeling wouldn't be gone…"_

Mio and I widen in surprised at the same time before the real nightmare started…


	7. Final note!

Final Note!

Thanks for everyone support and there were many people wish for me to not rewrite this story AGAIN so I won't be doing it but I might not be able to update anytime sooner since I'm now focusing on some Chinese novel or fanfic so I hope you all won't mind.


End file.
